Talk:Five Kage Summit
Info Where did it say that the five tails and seven tails were the first to be captured?--Chipmonk328 :They already had two at the beginning of Part II, being either Five, Six or Seven Tails, but since the anime made the Six Tails arc, it means that it would be the Five and Seven Tails. Omnibender - Talk - 00:54, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Should we discuss the first Kage Summit that was shown in chapter 648? It was a significant event which showed Hashirama's attempts to make peace prior to the First Shinobi World War by distributing the Bijuus.--JHN13 (talk) 02:36, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Incumbent? I don't think whoever used that word in the article knows what it actually means. The article should be modified to use a different word to describe the second Gokage generation.--Reliops (talk) 20:15, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :Done. Things like those you can just edit. It wouldn't require a discussion.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:58, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Gaiden Should we count the gathering of the five Kage in Gaiden chapter 5 as a Kage summit? (it starts on page 9) One of the topics of the meeting would be the time of the formation of the White Zetsu army. The ninja present are: the entire team 7, Gaara and Kankuro, Darui and Omoi, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi and finally Chojuro and an unknown Kiri-shinobi.--Tzao (talk) 17:55, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :I was under the impression that it's the same meeting that's in chapter 700. All the same people, everyone with the same clothes/appearance, it's even the same room in Konoha. ~SnapperT '' 19:09, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ::I had the same impression as Snapper, Naruto's only been Hokage for a few years so i don't see more than 1 Kage Summit happening in Konoha in such a short period of time. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 03:47, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Sasuke was already in forest in chapter 700, so I don't think it is this meeting, this definitely seems another meeting. Mind if I create the epilogue meeting heading again. :::EDIT: Naruto's appearance is different, in chapter 700 he wears orange shirt, in flashback he has different white shirt and he doesn't have a cape, we know Naruto became Hokage at chapter 700 so it seems this meeting was before chapter 700 and Naruto was just in place of Hokage and they were discussing things on Sasuke's matters.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 19:47, June 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::700 is in color, 705 is in black and white; difference of color is inconclusive. And capes can be removed. ''~SnapperT '' 16:54, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::: I may be wrong about the shirt. In flasback Sasuke and Sakura are present. In 700 Sasuke is in forest and Sakura is in her house so I don't think it was this meeting.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 18:24, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Epilogue Meetings Why is the Chapter 700 meeting after the Gaiden meeting? Especially when Gaiden is obviously set after Chapter 700? This can be proven as in Chap 700 they're all just regular academy students, nothing about their graduation is mentioned, and Sasuke isn't in Konoha and appears to be wondering in the same woods that he was at in the beginning of Gaiden. If anything, the presence Sasuke detected was Shin about to attack him like what happened in Gaiden. Therefore, the page should switch their positions. Cause it all seems to be in chronological order. Thoughts? --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 20:52, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :Because, if you had read Chapter 700, you would realise that Chapter 700 takes place at least a decade after everything, whereas Gaiden takes place in the large gap between the end of the war and Chapter 700. That is why it's like that. Unless of course, I've misread the whole wiki. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 20:59, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :: Gaiden takes place after chapter 700 (hence 700+1, 700+2, etc.) and prior to Boruto: Naruto the Movie. ~ ''Ten Tailed Fox 22:16, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :::The order is Chapter 700, Naruto Gaiden, and then the Boruto movie. Even Ten-Tails agreed with me and clarified that, and certain chapters of Gaiden make it clear that Gaiden is after chapter 700. Therefore, shouldn't the order be switched? For the sake chronological consistency? --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 23:50, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::What speaks against both being the same? • Seelentau 愛 議 23:59, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::The pages preceding it speaking against it being the same. In Chapter 700, Sasuke isn't even Konoha and Naruto has Shikamaru by his side, and Sakura isn't there, she's home with Sarada. In the Gaiden meeting, Sakura is there, Shikamaru isn't, and Sasuke is clearly there too. So they cannot possibly be the same meeting, so the Gaiden one is after. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 00:13, June 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Sakura and Sasuke were seen places before the meeting took place, not during, so you could easily say Sasuke was walking to the meeting through one of Konoha's forest and of course Sakura would be at home if the meeting hadn't started yet. And we didn't see the whole room the meeting took place in gaiden, so you cant say Shikimaru wasn't there. Its pretty likely that these meetings were 1 and the same as all the Kage and their Gaurds seen were the same, not to mention they were all dressed identical. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 01:16, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :Except Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura they were all shown standing side by side at the meeting and the room was clearly different, and Shikamaru was nowhere to be seen. Why would Shikamaru be off panel during such an important meeting if he was there? Also Sasuke's reaction in the forest wouldn't make sense if he was just walking back to Konoha, it was clearly foreshadowing to Shin. Also, all of the events in Gaiden appeared to be happening within the same day. They all went right back to Konoha to discuss things after they found Sasuke. Why were Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki in class early before the meeting discussing other stuff and not chunin exams? Boruto messed up the hokage monument that day while also fighting with Naruto's clone? Is that what you're saying? :It just doesn't make sense to connect completely different events from Chapter 700 to the Gaiden meeting. They found Sasuke, went back to Konoha for the meeting, in a different room than in Chap 700. Sarada was still upset, she wasn't chilling at home with her mother seeming happy and mentioning her dad like in Chap 700, she was mad at her mom too. ChoCho went out to have lunch with Anko in Chap 700, in Gaiden she was seen mostly with Sarada the whole time. It literally just doesn't make sense for them all to be in the same day. Gaiden's has to be after.--Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 01:54, June 21, 2015 (UTC) ::The suggestion is not that chapter 700 and all of Gaiden take place on the same day. The suggestion is that the Summit meeting that happens in 700 is the same one that is flashbacked to in Gaiden, which I don't see any compelling reason not to believe. ''~SnapperT '' 15:33, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :::The reason not to believe it is because the same people aren't in the meeting, and if the one in Chapter 700 is the same one as in Gaiden, or after Gaiden, Sasuke should be there, which he wasn't, as in Chapter 700 he was still gone wandering through the woods, which he did at the beginning of Gaiden. So Gaiden takes place after Chapter 700, hence the name of it's chapters "Chapter 700 + *Insert Number Here*" makes it clear that Gaiden is merely a continuation of the Epilogue. What happened in the chapter 700 meeting is unknown, but that meeting and the Gaiden one can't be the same if Gaiden is after chapter 700 and the meetings have different people in them and totally different events happening before and after each of them. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 03:25, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::People are allowed to come and go from rooms. Shikamaru can leave, Sakura can enter, etc. ::::And you seem confused about the timeline. 700 takes place a significant amount of time prior to Gaiden; see how all the kids have different clothes, which in Naruto is a sign that they're older. ''~SnapperT '' 04:37, July 6, 2015 (UTC) That doesn't matter, what Naruto and Sasuke discussed was too important for Shikamaru not to be there. It literally makes no sense at all for Sasuke and Sakura to be there when Sasuke wasn't in the village in 700 and Sakura was at home, and Shikamaru was at the chap 700 meeting. Also, you just said 700 takes place prior to Gaiden right? I know, what I'm trying to say is that Chapter 700 is before Gaiden, the way Gaiden is numbered proves that it is after Chapter 700. I don't see why this is so hard to understand. In Chapter 700, we have Sakura being at home, Sarada spying on Boruto, Boruto being depressed that his dad isn't with him, Shikamaru at the meeting, Sakura not at the meeting, Sasuke is not in the village and in a forest that looks just like the one he was in at the beginning of Gaiden. In Gaiden, we have Sasuke returning to the village with Naruto, Sarada upset about the whole mommy thing, and Shikamaru is not at the meeting. Sakura and Sasuke are at the meeting and the tone was very serious and frantic unlike the 700 meeting which Shikamaru was at right next to Naruto. The meetings are clearly different, and the Chapter 700 meeting is before the Gaiden one since Gaiden takes place after Chapter 700. Therefore, the page should be edited to list the Chapter 700 meeting before the Gaiden one since the meetings are suppose to chronological. Unless you're saying Chapter 700 takes place after Gaiden? --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 20:35, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :The Gaiden meeting happens before the 700 meeting because in the 700 meeting, Sasuke's been on his Kaguya mission for quite some time. He begins that mission after the Gaiden meeting. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:13, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Are there any statements about how long Sasuke has been on this mission? Because I still don't see any obvious reasons why they can't be the same meeting. ::Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4, you are not fully appreciating that the meeting seen in Gaiden is a flashback, which means it takes place at some unspecified time prior to 700+1. That meeting is not required to take place after 700. ::And Sasuke is not in the same forest in 700 and Gaiden. In 700 the forest has no undergrowth and the trees have elevated root systems. In Gaiden there is undergrowth and the trees' roots are all below ground. ''~SnapperT '' 22:26, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :::We know that Sasuke wasn't back in Konoha ever since Sarada was a little child. Also, Sakura told Sarada more than once how her father is on a top-secret important mission and everything. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:45, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::But he seems to have been on an endless cycle of missions, wasn't he? ::::Anyway. ''~SnapperT '' 17:33, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::From what I know, there was alway only one super important mission that they all spoke about. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:40, July 16, 2015 (UTC) I re-read them, and found out that the Kaguya Meeting is actually before Chapter 700 Meeting. Since it's a flashback, it has to have happened before Gaiden, which puts it around Chapter 700. But Sasuke is already on the mission in Chapter 700, so this means that the Kaguya Meeting is the last meeting before Sasuke left the village, which also means the Chapter 700 Meeting is after the Kaguya Meeting. --Georgio722 (talk) 15:55, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Gaiden Meeting, Chapter 700 Meeting, and Episode 24 Meeting Alright, so I just watched the latest episode, and it appears that it could be a retelling of chapter 700. The thing is, the meeting in this episode is the one mentioned in gaiden, yet it's not a flashback. If the meeting in gaiden were to have happened, and this episode's meeting is a new one, then the Kages in this episode would've had known about Kaguya's army and stuff like that. It would make more sense if the meeting in gaiden didn't happen (retconned), but this would make this episode's meeting the same one as the one in chapter 700. Georgio722 (talk) 14:39, September 13, 2017 (UTC) :Well, it's obvious that the two Kage Summits (the one from chapter 700 and the one from the 700+5) were fused into one in the anime, but I guess manga is still the main canon, which means they still should be mentioned as separate summits, while the anime change can be mentioned in trivia for example. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 14:42, September 13, 2017 (UTC) ::The anime can't retcon the manga. It exists in a different continuity, see Mitsuki's appearance etc. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:00, September 13, 2017 (UTC) :::Personally, I think we can easily treat these as two seperate meetings. The one in Chapter 700 might possibly be the same as the one in the Gaiden flashback. In the manga flashback, Sasuke and Sakura were present and the other Kage were informed of Sasuke's suspicions regarding a threat greater than Kaguya and Sasuke is tasked with gathering proof. In the latest episode, Naruto instead informs the Kage that he and Sasuke have actually gathered proof of this suspicion. It should also be noted that the official timeline lists the events of Chapter 700 as occuring 12 years after the war, whereas the Kage Summit in this episode is explicitly stated to occur 15 years after the war. The Wikia Editor (talk) 22:22, September 13, 2017 (UTC) The first meeting took place at Konoha Hey, while reading the article, I discovered something : the first meeting (about the Tailed Beasts) took place at the same location as the fourth (Episode 497 Meeting), at Konoha. In the screenshots, we can see that the emplacement is strangely the same... But it's written, for the first meeting : « the first ever Kage Summit was convened in an unknown location by the First Hokage. » What do you think about it ? Youssef le Mage 22:09, September 8, 2018 (UTC)